The Potters Secret
by spoilers11
Summary: The Malfoys have a secret they refer to as the Potters Secret as it concerns the Potters past seriously. What will happen when Rosaline Lillian Malfoy and Harry Potter start their first year at Hogwarts? Will she listen to her brother, Draco? Or will she hang out with Harry and discover a deep secret, eleven years old. Diary entries from Rosalines point of view.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Him and other things in the story are from J.K. Rowlings awesomeness. Although, I did make up a couple of the characters here.**_

**Prologue**

Mr. and Mrs. Potter walked up to the house with their newborn daughter. Named for the flower, Rose was one of the most beautiful children ever. Just looking at her angelic face put a spell on the person.

"James, are you _sure_ that Peter said it wasn't untill next week?" Lilly said, tear running down her face as she prepared to give up her daughter.  
"Yes, love." He put his arm on her shoulder as they walked up to the house.

They rang the doorbell and Nacrissa Malfoy open the door holding her son in one arm.  
"Potters?" She asked, her face full of total surprise.  
Lilly turned away and burst into sobs and handed Rose to James.  
"This is our daughter, Rosaline Potter." He said. "We need a safe place and a kind family to place her in the hands of for a little while.""A... month... at... most." Lilly said between sobs.

Nacrissa looked down at the childs face.  
"I thought you had a son too?" She asked.

"We do but, we thought it'd be best if they were separated during this time." James explained.  
He went to hand Rose to Nacrissa and she started to cry.  
Nacrissa took her in her other arm and rocked her to sleep.

"I'd love to help you." She said.  
Lilly smiled and walked over to kiss her daughters forehead and hug Nacrissa.

"Thank you." She whispered.

They walked away from the manor and Nacrissa went inside with Rose and her son.

Little did she know that the Potters would never come after that month for Rosaline.

After five months, Nacrissa gave up and thought they'd abandoned her- until she read the paper.

_**Voldemorts Reign Is Over by Rita Skeeters**_

Nacrissa almost cried at the thought of the children growing up in an evil-free world. She continued to read past the title.

_**This freedom is both happy and yet sad. The one who defeated Him was a wee baby boy. And the cost of this was that both parents were killed. The child is left with a lightning bolt scar as a sad reminder. This family was known as the Potters. The daughter though, the boys sister, is reported missing since the night of the attack after He was killed. **_

**_If You See This Child Call The Ministry Immediately_**

It proceeded to show a picture of Rosaline with her beautiful bouncy blonde curls and then her brother with his scar.  
Nacrissa broke into sobs and dropped the paper. She picked up Rosie and held her tight.

"If the Potters can't raise her, I guess she's a Malfoy." Nacrissa swore and held both of the five-month-olds.

_**Authors note: Please Review! I want to know want you think of the story. Do you think Nacrissa is doing the right thing or should leave Rosie to the Ministry like the paper said?**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except for my characters that I created...**_

* * *

**September 1st 1991 12:00 PM**

We just got to Kings Cross and thank God, I ditched Draco. He always gives me lectures when we go in public about who to talk to and be friends with. And he hangs out with Crabbe and Goyle!

"Rosie!" Draco was behind me and grabbed my arm.  
I turned around. "_What?_" I spat.  
"You need to know who to hang out with!"  
"I didn't know you were the dictator of my social life!" I stormed away.

Eventually he stopped following me and I spotted a bunch of students, so I went to talk to them.

"Hello." I said to them.

The redhead boy stared at me as if I was an alien or something. I wanted to yell _What are you looking at?!_, but I also wanted to make friends.

"I'm Harry." The dark haired one told me and extended his hand.  
I shook it and noticed the scar on his forehead. I pointed to it and asked him what it was.

"Thats my lightning bolt scar from when I killed Voldemort." He said.  
The redhead stopped staring at me and admired him.  
"Thats really cool." I smiled and then something grabbed my arm.

"Rosaline!" Draco yelled.  
I turned around. "Leave me alone, Draco!" I screamed at him.  
"I told you not to mix with the wrong people and you did anyway! Who are they?"

I turned to them and the redhead spoke. Finally. "I'm Ron Weasley."  
Then the dark haired one spoke. "I'm Harry Potter."  
"Potter?" Draco asked in disbelief.  
"Yep." Harry answered.

Draco turned towards me and whispered, "You stay _away_ from him!"  
Then he turned towards Harry and screamed, "Stay away from her, blood traitors!"

I shook my head and ran aboard the train without him.

* * *

**September 1st 1991 3:00**

Once I escaped my brother, I found a girl named Hermione Granger. We talked for a little bit and are now sitting in the same cabin. She has bushy brown hair and crooked teeth. Only slight abnormality regarding their size.

"So your saying, you've lived in the magic world your whole life, but have read more muggle books then me?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

Hermione is also a muggle-born witch. Her parents are dentists.

"Yep. I'm read a good amount of Shakespeare's work, all of Sherlock Holmes, and others. Mostly classics." I say in passing.  
"Omigod!" She screams.

Not very long after she screams that, my brother walks in. With Crabbe and Goyle.

"Rosie, what is this?" He asked.  
I responded cooly. "It is a 'she' actually. Her name is Hermione Granger,"

He turned towards Hermione. "Blood status?"  
"Muggle-born." She replied.

Draco gasps and starts yelling uninteligibly at me but finally leaves.

Hermione was the one to break the silence. "What was that about?"  
"That was my brother, Draco. He's mad."  
"About what?"  
"About me not hanging out with his goons and meeting _real_ people. Like you."

She thought about this for a minute. "Who have you met?"  
"You, Harry Potter, and this weird kid named Ron Weasley." I answered.  
"What maked him weird?" She asked.  
"He just stares at me."  
"Well duh! He likes you!" She yells.  
"Me? No!" I yelled back.

* * *

**September 1st 1991 7:00**

All the first years are in line for the sorting hat. I'm right behind Draco and Hermione is a couple ways ahead and we're giving each other thumbs ups while Draco is scowling.

They yelled several names. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all placed in Gryffindor. Finally its Draco's turn.

He sits on the stool and the hat covers his whole head. After a couple seconds it yells "**SLYTHERIN!"**

****Finally it was my turn. I sat on the stool and Mcgonagal put on the hat.

_Such smarts. _The hat said. _Perhaps Ravenclaw would be best._ It mused.

The whole time I sit here thinking about Hermione in Gryffindor.

_Gryffindor is a wise choice too, such fire you have in your heart, lots of bravery.  
Mustn't forget your brother though, perhaps you belong with your kin?_

__He would be crushed if I wasn't with him.  
_Then its settled._

Great.

**"GRYFFINDOR!" **This confused me. My brother is in Slytherin.  
I walk to my house's table and their cheering. I have a confused face and look at Draco. He's already hanging out with Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

I sit next to Hermione and Dumbledore gives his speech.

"Welcome back to another great year at Hogwarts!" He yelled. Everyone erupted into cheering. "We also have a new staff member!"  
A man in a turban stood up and then quickly sat back down.

Before I knew it we ate and it was time to head up to our dorms.


End file.
